


Be Alright

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Charlotte GP, Charlotte/Sasha endgame, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, GP, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Sasha Being Sasha, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, all relevant characters have been tagged, vulgar language used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: After 'Bad Idea', Charlotte and Sasha find themselves together again to discuss their night together with some drama and confusion in between it all. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: No More Tears Left To Cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711417
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Sasha somewhat publicly told Bayley to go fuck herself, and that they were over, and since she's spent the night with Charlotte in the older woman's hotel room. Ever since then, Sasha has been avoiding everyone and everything if it didn't have anything to do with work or her money. Sasha wasn't ashamed of anything, she owned what she's done but she still needed time to process everything that has happened. It was a lot and Sasha needed time to herself but with her line of work—it was hard to get five minutes to herself. She was one of the most sought out WWE Champions, and FOX were promoting the shit out of her. So, who was Sasha to turn down the money and publicity?

So she laughed, she smiled and she faked like she was alright but when she looked down at her phone after getting another message from Bayley and another one from Charlotte, she would have cried. Bayley...she still wasn't getting it, she was still begging Sasha to take her back. Begging her to listen to her so they could work everything out. That she could forgive Sasha for sleeping with Charlotte because  _ everyone makes mistakes.  _ Not once did Bayley think to apologize for anything that she's done and automatically placed all the blame on Sasha's shoulders. Sasha was truly confused on why she didn't just block the other woman yet—Sasha wished that she could block Bayley out of her life completely but they were on the same brand and as far as the WWE universe was concerned they were best friends, inseparable and so Sasha's tactics on avoiding Bayley was a little bit more difficult than she thought.

And if management didn't do something about it soon, Sasha knew that she was going to have to do it herself.

At least with Charlotte being that one half of the tag team, she wasn't always on the Smackdown brand so avoiding her was easier—but it also helped Sasha a lot that Charlotte was willing to give Sasha the space that she silently asked for. Though Sasha could always feel Charlotte's eyes on her every time they were on the same brand. This European tour couldn't be over fast enough because Sasha was quite frankly, ready to explode.

“Hey, champ. You're, uh, you're looking a little down there.”

Sasha sighed heavily, dropping her spoon that she was using to eat her yogurt that she was half heartedly interested in, but now? Now, Sasha has completely lost her appetite. The Smackdown champion leaned back in her chair and looked up to see Nia Jax standing by her chair, looking down at her as if she were better than Sasha. And considering how Nia was walking around and talking to everyone, and screaming at the backstage help—she thought she was a bag of chips and some dip.

“Can I help you?”

“Rumor has it that you're giving it up to just everyone these days. Gotta say Banks, I thought you were classier than that.”

Sasha was out of her chair faster than Nia could actually blink but someone else was faster. Before Sasha could even land a blow to Nia's smug and stupid face, there was a strong arm around her waist and holding her back from starting a backstage brawl. And instinctively Sasha began trying to fight the person having the nerve to put their hands on her until she managed to get a good look at the person holding her and she immediately stopped, eyes comically wide because the last time she checked this woman wasn't supposed to be here tonight.

Nia laughed, clapping her hands together uncaring of the eyes that were on them now and the unfolding drama, “Why am I not surprised that you need other people to fight your battles for you, Banks?”

“Aye!” Becky stepped up, arms folded, “Say what ya came to say, lard ass and keep it movin'!”

Nia sneered at Becky, looking her up and down like she was a bug at the bottom of her shoe, “Don't make me break your face again, Lynch. I'm not here for you.”

Sasha scoffed, breaking away from Charlotte's hold and moving to stand next to Becky, “What do you want, Jax? Just spit it out already before I lose my patience.”

Nia laughed, stepping closer and Sasha matched her step—refusing to be punked by Nia Jax of all people. “Is that right, Banks? How about you say that to my face in the ring tonight?” Sasha's jaw clenched, she knew that was coming and dreaded it, “I heard this tour is open season for you and that big mouth of yours. Unless...you're too scared.”

Sasha's fist clenched at her sides, “I'll see you later tonight, bitch.”

Nia's eyes narrowed into slits, she'd be making Sasha pay for that later no doubt, “Make sure that you do, Banks, and come  _ alone.”  _ Nia shot Becky and Charlotte dirty looks before stalking off to prepare for her match later tonight, no doubt determined that she was going to be walking away the new Smackdown women's champion.

Sasha took a deep breath and left the catering area as well without turning around, there were too many eyes on her and she had to get away before she ended up cussing everyone out for not knowing how to mind their own business. She was sure Becky and Charlotte coming to back her up (not that she really needed them to) was going to fuel the rumor mill. Sasha wasn't surprised that Becky and Charlotte followed her all the way to her private locker room, their heavy breathing behind her gave them away.

Becky closed the door behind them just as Sasha plopped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh and Charlotte was right next to her, and Becky ended up taking the chair. The TV was on, currently showing Roman and Corbin going at it in the ring.

“Sasha, why do you keep taking these challenges?”

Sasha shrugged at Charlotte's question,  _ pride?  _ She didn't know, but she wasn't about to say that out loud either, instead she answered with a question of her own, “What are you doing here, Charlotte? I thought you two were going to be on NXT tonight?”

“Eh, we were 'posed to have a match but it got rescheduled, so we got here early.” Becky shrugged, slouching in her chair with her eyes glued to her phone that she held in both hands. Her position looked both uncomfortable and comfortable, and Sasha couldn't understand how Becky managed without back problems.

Charlotte set her arm on the spine of the sofa, directly behind Sasha—and Sasha gave her a look that clearly told Charlotte that she wasn't slick  _ at all,  _ and Charlotte just smirked, looking into Sasha's eyes to make sure that she had her attention, “How have you been, Sasha? Really?”

Sasha considered the question for what it was—Charlotte was asking her if she was done running away, if she figured her shit out yet. It honestly scared Sasha how well she could read Charlotte, and how well she could read her. Even after all this time...it was like nothing had changed. Sasha had an answer for Charlotte but she wasn't ready to open that can of worms just yet.

“Ask me after my match, okay?”

Charlotte thought about it for a second then nodded, “Over dinner then? My treat...”

Becky looked up briefly, and she saw how close Charlotte was leaning in to Sasha and smirked slightly, “Uh, do the lovebirds need the room?”

Sasha tried to look away from Charlotte because of the butterflies fluttering around in stomach and smiled softly, “I—”

“Sasha!” The locker room door burst open and Bayley walked in wearing her ring gear as if she owned the damn place, but she stopped short when she saw that Sasha wasn't alone. Bayley frowned when she saw just who Sasha was keeping company with, and how close she and Charlotte were on the sofa. “Um...what are you two doing here?”

“I invited them,” Sasha said, rolling her eyes, “I didn't invite you, Bayley. What do you want?”

“I—”

“I don't care, get out.”

“Damn.” Becky snorted while Charlotte chuckled as she brought her arm down around Sasha's shoulders, her hand dangling over her breasts. Eyes meeting Bayley's angry gaze, daring Bayley to challenge her. Bayley decided to just ignore her two  _ former  _ friends and stable mates, and focused on Sasha.

“Sasha can we talk? Privately, please?”

“Bayley,” Sasha started, face neutral, “You don't have anything to say to me that can't be said in front of them.”

“Sasha,” Bayley licked her lips, refusing to look at either Charlotte or Becky—but she didn't have time to argue with Sasha about anything going on in their personal life, hell Bayley could barely look at Charlotte and  _ not  _ remember what she heard on the phone. To this day, Bayley couldn't understand why she didn't hang up—maybe she just didn't want it to be real.

“Sasha,” Bayley started again, “You can't go out there and face Nia tonight. Not after the hell you went through last Friday with Lacey. Like, I don't even know how you kicked out after those two Women's Right but—”

Becky scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Those weak punches, lass? Puhlease. My dog can kick outta that shit.”

“Besides, Sasha being attacked like this is  _ your  _ fault Bayley.”

“I didn't ask either of you—”

“Bayley,” Sasha said, leaning forward out of the blanket of warmth that was Charlotte and leveled Bayley with her best glare, “You don't have the right to be worried about me, you weren't before.”

“I think it's time for you to get going now, Bayley.” Charlotte drawled, her Carolina accent slipping through and Sasha thought it was hot.

Bayley looked between Becky and Charlotte, thinking about her odds but she made a wise decision to just leave and find Sasha another time when she was alone because Bayley knew that she wasn't going to get through to her with these two hanging around like a pair of vultures. Bayley “Good luck tonight.”

“I don't need luck, sweetheart, I'm The Boss. And I always come out on top. No matter what.”

* * *

Sasha, Becky and Charlotte stayed in her private locker room for half an hour, just watching the clock counting down until it was time for Sasha to go out there and defend her title belt against Nia and the closer the time got, the more jittery Sasha was becoming. She'd beaten Nia time and time again before but there was always a bout of doubt when go up against the other woman. She was bigger and she was stronger, but Sasha had speed and agility on her side. But from past experiences she knew that it was going to take more than being lightning fast to come out victorious against Nia Jax. Rule number one was to never ever allow Nia to get a firm grip on her to toss her around the ring like a rag doll.

Rule number two was to make Nia do cardio and tire herself out chasing after her.

Sasha stepped out of the locker room bathroom area now dressed for her match and Charlotte was standing there holding Sasha's jacket but Becky was nowhere in sight, “Becky went down to catering to get us some food when we watch your match in a few...feeling okay?”

Sasha nodded, quietly turning around and letting Charlotte help her put it on her, standing completely smooth as Charlotte straightened it out for her. Sasha tried not to think about how incredibly intimate this moment was between them. When Charlotte was done, Sasha slowly turned around and Charlotte's arms fell at her sides, unsure if she was allowed to keep touching Sasha. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

There were so many unspoken questions between them but there simply wasn't enough time, and Sasha couldn't afford any distractions right now. Charlotte understood that all too well, “Good luck tonight, Sasha.”

“Thank you.” Sasha pulled out her Boss shades and carefully slipped them on and flipped her hair before slipping on her rings, “How do I look?”

Charlotte slipped Sasha's title from her shoulder and carefully set it on Sasha's, slowly drinking her in and Charlotte nodded, “Damn good, Boss. You okay with Italian tonight?”

Sasha nodded, “Yeah, are we eating in or out?”

“Definitely eating out,” Charlotte breathed, placing her hand on Sasha's waist and bringing her closer.

Sasha rolled her eyes though her blush gave her dead away, “I meant—”

“I know what you meant.”

“Oi! Hey!” Becky shouted as she walked back into the room, knowing exactly what she was walking in on but Sasha had a match soon, “Back away from the snack, Charlotte!”

Charlotte glared at her best friend playfully but let a giggling Sasha slip past her. Sasha gave Becky a high five on her way out, “Don't go through my shit, Lynch.”

“Yeah, yeah, go kick some ass, will ya?” Becky called before the door shut and she looked at Charlotte and held up the box of pizza, “Took this when they weren't lookin'.”

* * *

Sasha was getting into her head space as she walked down to the gorilla stage. She could hear Nia's music starting up and took a deep breath. Sasha was passing through catering when she was approached by the leader of the Riott squad and she rolled her eyes behind her shades.

Ruby smirked at Sasha, her tattooed arms crossed over her chest, “You're not gonna make it—”

“Ain't got time to talk.” Sasha held up her hand in Ruby's face with a care in the world, not breaking her strut, “Hi and bye, bitch.”

Ruby said something behind her, but Sasha would never allow herself to stoop down to such a level of pettiness. Whatever Ruby wanted, well, it was above Sasha now.

By the time Sasha got down to the gorilla stage, it was her turn to go out. She could hear the WWE universe cheering, knowing that she was coming out next. They were cheering, and booing, for her. They were there to see her. They came to see The Boss win. And that was exactly what Sasha was going to do, against all the odds. Sasha had five seconds to center herself before her music hit.

_ It's Boss Time! _

* * *

Sasha clutched her title belt to her chest with both hands as she more or less limped her way back up the ramp with her jacket stuffed in her arms as well. Sasha knew that it was going to be a war in that ring tonight with Nia but damn it if she nearly broke her back out there. Sasha had the match under control until she tried to jump on Nia and got caught mid-air and tossed into the barricade as if she weighed nothing at all. And compared to Nia, Sasha didn't. The match almost ended in a count out but Nia was too wise to let that happen. Sasha had more rope breaks during a pin fall than she'd like to admit.

She wasn't sure how sure she was able to lock in that standing guillotine feeling as weak as she did out there, but Nia had passed out after a minute when Sasha got her arm under her chin. The referee called the match and Sasha quickly gathered her stuff and got the hell out of there before Nia came and figured out that she lost. That woman had a nasty temper than not even Sasha wanted to trifle with.

When Sasha got back to her locker room she wasn't surprised to see that it was empty, though she was a little disappointed. But Sasha quickly shook that thought aside, it wasn't as if she and Charlotte were a couple or anything. Hell, neither were she and Bayley and Sasha wasn't too keen on making that mistake twice. Sasha closed the door to her locker room and flipped the lock, she wasn't in the mood to be bothered anyway.

Sasha dumped her jacket and title belt on the sofa as she went to her luggage. She knew that she should've gone to the trainers first to get checked out but Sasha was just too tired and all she wanted to do was get the hell out of the arena ahead of traffic, and into the bed at the hotel that was calling her name. Sasha hesitated momentarily, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. Sasha picked up her phone and quickly sent Charlotte a text before silencing her phone for the rest of the night.

It was for the best anyway. One night was all that it could ever be—Sasha's learned her lesson. It wasn't a date anyway, Sasha knew exactly what it was, it was a dinner to discuss boundaries. And she's had plenty of those talks with Bayley to know that she'd end up hurting in the end so Sasha was just going to save herself the trouble. She could afford to lose another friend.

_ Thirty minutes later... _

Freshly showered and in her street clothes, Sasha managed to get out of the arena undetected thankfully. Opting to keep her phone tucked away, Sasha typed into the address of her hotel into the rental truck's navigation system and she was off into the night. Sasha had arrived at the hotel with only one wrong turn to be ashamed about that got her all sorts of lost in a foreign place but she made it fine.

Now the exhausted champion was laying in the middle of her bed snuggled beneath the heavy sheets and comforters surrounded by a bunch of plush pillows. Her blue hair was fanned out and Sasha was channel surfing to find something to fall asleep to.

_ Knock knock knock... _

Sasha frowned, eyes darting towards the hotel door and she winced slightly as she slid out of the high bed and crept towards the door.

_ Knock knock knock... _

Sasha gently leaned against the door and peeked through the peephole. She wasn't sure who she was expecting but seeing Charlotte on the other side of the door holding a large white bag surprised her for two reasons. Sasha never told Charlotte which floor she was on or the room number, and two...Sasha canceled their dinner then ghosted her for the rest of the night. Sasha watched as Charlotte frowned, checked her watch and knocked once again.

Sasha swallowed anxiously, but before she could second guess herself, she was unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Charlotte took in Sasha's tank top and shorts, not surprised that the woman was already prepared for bed. It almost made Charlotte feel bad for disturbing her.  _ Almost. _

“Can I come in?” Charlotte held up the bag of food, “Italian, like I promised.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “I canceled.”

“I heard.”

“How did you get my room number?”

“Wasn't easy.”

“Still doesn't answer my question, Flair.”

“Let me in, Banks, and I'll tell you.”

Sasha looked at Charlotte wearily, but she stepped aside anyway against her better judgment and allowed the taller woman into her hotel room. Sasha flipped the deadbolt again and followed Charlotte further into the room by the table where she was setting down all of the food. Sasha sat in one of the chairs and watched quietly as Charlotte set everything up for them. It all smelled so delicious and Sasha didn't really realize just how hungry she was until her stomach nearly caved in on itself. Charlotte, thankfully and wisely, didn't comment on it but she did chuckle a little bit. When she was finished, Charlotte set the bag aside and sat in the second chair.

Sasha looked between Charlotte and the food, she was sure she must've looked confused and Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “I know you're hungry, so eat, Sasha. After the night you had, you need to replenish what you lost.”

Sasha blinked, shaking her head, “I canceled on you, Charlotte.”

“Yeah, I know, so you've told me... _ twice.” _

“So? Why the hell are you here?” as hungry as Sasha was, she wasn't going to touch anything until she figured out what Charlotte's angle was. Sasha  _ needed  _ to know what Charlotte wanted from all of this before Sasha even considered sharing a dinner with this woman, her longest friend and most recent lover.

“I just told you, you need to—”

“What do you want, Charlotte? From me? What do you want from me?” Sasha was tired, all she wanted to do was sleep and not think about how complicated her personal life was. Yet, here she was...sitting across from her biggest complication with mouth watering food between them that she couldn't even bring herself to enjoy. Life was so cruel to her. For every blessing, there was always a curse waiting around the corner.

Charlotte took another bite from her pasta dish, carefully thinking over her words because she knew that Sasha was a walking time bomb just waiting to go off. “I just want you, Sasha.”

Sasha laughed dryly, rolling her eyes, “Oh yeah? You've had me. Now what?”

“No, not like...I...no, Sasha. I meant  _ you. _ I just want  _ you. _ ”

Sasha brought her hands to her lap, fingers locked as she stared at Charlotte across the small table impassively, “Yeah, that's what Bayley said too. Look how that turned out.”

“I'm not Bayley.”

“So, what? Huh, Charlotte? You fuck me, you liked it, now you wanna date me? I don't buy it. It's not that simple, and I'm not buying any of this.” Sasha gestured towards the table full of food, “I...Charlotte, you're my friend...you're my longest lasting friend. Hell, you're my first best friend! And I don't know if that means shit to you, but it means a lot to me! And what happened two weeks ago was—”

“Please don't say that it was a mistake.” Charlotte interjected quietly, eyes uncharacteristically downcast, poking at her food.

“No,” Sasha said slowly, eyes narrowed slightly, “No, it wasn't a mistake...it was  _ fun.. _ but Charlotte...” Sasha, unsure on how to continue, trailed off and sat quietly for a while, “My heart has had enough of the give and take, Charlotte.”

Charlotte sighed heavily, knowing that her next words would probably set Sasha off but Charlotte was going to try, “You were my best friend too Sasha...hell you still are. And if I could do what we did two weeks ago, I would. I would've done it two years ago too.” Sasha's eyes snapped up and Charlotte forced herself to keep going under that sharp scrutinizing gaze, “When...we moved up to the main roster, we lost touch a little and we were busy trailblazing. But I never stopped regretting not asking you to dinner that night we flew to New York to meet with Vince. You remember?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too, “I do, yeah. We were both a mess.”

“Yeah,” Charlotte chuckled, looking down at her food, “I'm not...I'm not confessing my long lost love here, Sasha, but despite our circumstances of getting here, to this point, I don't regret anything. Do you?”

Sasha looked away, shaking her head, “No.” if anything, she couldn't stop thinking about that night.

Charlotte nodded, “I'm not gonna try to ask you anything tonight, but I just wanted you to know, okay?”

Sasha waved her hand in Charlotte's direction, towards her sweats and t-shirt, “Were you also planning on getting a thank you for bringing me food? You're not getting your dick wet tonight, Charlotte. I'm telling you this now.”

Charlotte laughed  _ loudly _ , not surprised and she picked up her fork again, “I didn't think I was, I saw your match with Nia. I know better than to ask, Boss. But I was hoping to spend the night still...if you didn't mind?”

Sasha playfully rolled her eyes, “I mean, I _ guess.  _ You're already here. _ ” _

“Does this mean that you can start eating before your food gets cold?”

Sasha slowly picked up her fork, and opened her container and practically drooled, “Thank you, Charlie. For what it's worth...I wish you would've asked me to that dinner too.”

Charlotte considered that statement with a twinge of regret—briefly thinking of the what if's but she wouldn't allow herself to go down that line of thinking, “No time better than the present, right?”

Sasha smiled softly and began to eat her food and that was all the answer that Charlotte needed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
